


The Artist Insists It's Just a Flower

by HigharollaKockamamie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breast Worship, Cunnilingus, M/M, Other, Pussy Spanking, Xeno, weird daemon anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigharollaKockamamie/pseuds/HigharollaKockamamie
Summary: This is a story where Ardyn has a weird daemon vagina and everybody is cool with that.For Ardyn Yescon Week Day 7 - Body Worship.





	1. Chapter 1

The greater part of Ignis's attention was on the itinerary for the next day. He spared only a corner of his eye for Prompto tumbling onto the lap of the newest, sporadic addition to their group, and for the quick motion of burgundy hair in the background above the map. 

“Oh, sorry,” Prompto said. “Forgot you don't like people touching you.” 

Ardyn said, “Why, however did you get that impression?” 

“Cause you don't let anybody?” Noct suggested. He was on his back on the other bed, phone held above him, not having yet bothered to take off his boots. 

“Obviously not true in the least.” Ardyn made a show of putting his arm around Prompto's shoulders and pulling him close to his side. 

“You are very particular about the areas of contact,” Ignis observed. Arms and legs, yes. Back and stomach, yes. Chest or below the belt, and one's hands were directed away. “And you never permit us to, ah, reciprocate your affections.” 

“It's never quite been the right moment.” 

That was interestingly untrue. There had been plenty of time on the occasions the Chancellor would appear and join them for a day or two, ever since the night he had walked up to the Haven's edge and revealed his true nature. He had explained it as a whim to do something that would ruin everything. 

“All the times you've come around and shared a hotel room with us,” Gladio said, “you never let anybody lay on the front of you.” 

“Is it strange to enjoy being the little spoon?”

Noct had dropped his phone to the side in favor of watching their guest. “And you wear more clothes to bed than, like, Gladio wears ever.” 

“I happen to favor pajamas.” 

Ignis said, “In fact, you have never undressed in front of us at all.” 

“Yeah,” Prompto said, leaning against Ardyn and nearly engulfed by a voluminous sleeve, “you're freaky, but you're fully-clothed freaky.” 

“I take chill easily.”

“Hey, if you've got a thing, you've got a thing,” said Noct. “Just tell us what you don't like people doing and we won't.” 

“It is...not precisely that,” Ardyn said, and the rare lack of facetiousness to his voice made Ignis fold the map shut. 

“If it's the age thing, don't worry,” Prompto said, “you're a super cute two thousand.” 

“Why thank you,” Ardyn said, his face taken over by the sort of smile Prompto was able to provoke in any living creature, “but I'm afraid it's somewhat on the complicated side.” 

“We're bang buddies,” said Prompto. “You can talk to us.” 

“Daemon stuff, huh.” Gladio was seated in one of the hotel's upholstered chairs, one leg crossed over his knee. 

“Such a condition must leave its marks,” said Ignis. It was troubling to think of their odd, garrulous companion carrying lesions or raised, black veins in a manifestation of the affliction he contained. 

“Yes, but likely not in the way you imagine.” Ardyn was engaging in the gestures his personality produced in place of hesitance. “The unique nature of my corporeal existence has resulted in a few unusual features of anatomy.” 

“Do you have tentacles?” Noct said. 

“Dude!” Prompto exclaimed. “You don't just ask people if they have tentacles!” 

Gladio said, “Yeah, you at least buy 'em dinner first.” 

“How else are you gonna find out?” said Noct.

Ardyn's eyes meandered up the room's unattractively turquoise-painted wall. “Ah.” 

“Speaking of,” Ignis said, in his polite but firm voice for closing of a subject, “I believe the kitchenette is enough to allow me to create something worthwhile.” 

He was half-risen from the chair when Ardyn said, “Would you truly like to see?”

“That is all right,” Ignis said, before anyone else's curiosity could get the better of them. “We've no wish to pry.” 

“You don't have to.” Noct was sitting up now, phone left in a hollow in the blankets beside him. His gaze was steady. “But if you're up for it, I want to know.” 

Ardyn looked at them for a moment, gathering courage or, more likely, gathering the attention of his audience. Perhaps yellow eyes were another manifestation of the curse. 

“As Your Highness wishes.” 

Ignis, a man who knew the art of pretending that a prince had ordered what one wanted to do anyway, was also a man who knew the wisdom of keeping silent.

Ardyn unwound his arm from around Prompto, who went to sit beside Noct for a better view. Like a countess removing her furs, Ardyn began to shrug his coat from his shoulders. 

There was flattery in the way he enjoyed one's attention. 

Ardyn unbuckled his vest with a lack of hurry that drew the eye. By an unspoken and half-realized agreement, the rest of them held their breathing quiet. There was a significance in the way he slid the vest down his arm, over the trailing, white end of his sleeve, and to the way his chest rose with the breath he took. His loose shirt was pleated like the page edges of an antique folio. He worked his hands together and removed his fingerless gloves. The pile of clothing beside him was not modest, yet his body remained hidden from view.

Fingers on the top button of his shirt, Ardyn regarded them from under his lashes. “Don't be alarmed,” he warned. 

Prompto bumped his shoulder against Noct and whispered, “I bet it's tentacles.” 

Ardyn worked the buttons free, top to bottom, fingers moving down the center of his shirt like ants venturing along a countertop. He let the cloth fall open only enough to show a thumb-width strip of skin. Though Ignis had been curious to see the color of the hair there, Ardyn's chest was in fact quite smooth. 

When he shed his shirt, a great deal was explained. 

“Oh,” Prompto breathed. “Oh, wow.” 

The breasts were of a moderate size, with nipples of a dusky lavender. To the eye they were soft, though one would have to make a tactile test to be certain. They were full enough that it could only have been troublesome to keep them bound and hidden beneath his clothing. The broadness of his shoulders and straightness of his waist were masculine, in a contrast that continually drew the eye back and forth across the scope of him.

“Are those real?” said Noct, eyes wider than Ignis had thought was physically possible past the hour sleep became an option.

“Obviously,” Gladio muttered. 

“As authentic as any aspect of my corporeal form can be said to be,” said Ardyn. 

“So they're, like, on purpose?” said Noct, who did not appear to be immediately grasping the concept. 

“Not quite. My form is rather capricious. It has been such for a fairly short amount of time. A hundred years or so, I would conjecture.” 

Prompto was making soft distant noises and had lost the knack of blinking. Gladio said, “So are you a woman?” 

Ardyn flicked his hand, a motion that carried in subtle ways across the expanse of exposed flesh. “Oh, who can keep track of such things? Cultural definitions change so often. I've been called all things imaginable. From you young fellows, 'he' will suffice.” 

It was strange to talk to the man over the panorama of his naked upper body. Noct, who showed no signs of being able to lift his gaze to eye height any time soon, said, “Why are your nipples purple?”

“It only stands to reason,” said Ignis. He watched Ardyn's patiently bemused expression. “Dark blood results in darkened areas of high blood flow.” 

“Well, there you are,” Ardyn said. His voice was brisk and businesslike, as though shooing lingering patrons out to close up shop. Or making some effort to sound as such. “My affliction, manifested. I assure you the condition does not improve on further perusal. Things only, as they say, go south. Thus the limits of contact you would desire to partake in, though my mouth and hands remain perfectly serviceable, if you would still allow me.” 

Ardyn was reaching for the white puddle of his shirt on the floral bedspread when Noct's brows knitted. He said, “Wait, why wouldn't we let you?” 

“Oh, you know,” Ardyn said, lightly enough to almost effectively distract from the strain at the corners of his eyes as he gestured toward his torso, “deformity, bizarre warped corporeal form, twisted mutant shell of ineradicable sin, and so forth.” 

Gladio crossed his arms and said, “Just looks like boobs to me.” 

“Nice ones,” said Noct. 

Gladio said, “Like you would know.” 

“I've seen boobs!” 

“An alien in a movie doesn't count.” 

“There were three, so it counts more.” 

“Hey.” It seemed to take Prompto some effort to form language. He licked his lips and made another attempt. “Could...Can I touch them?” 

Ardyn paused with his shirt in his hand. “You would want to?” 

“Yes.” Prompto's throat leapt when he swallowed. “Yes please.” 

Ardyn spread his arms, a sardonic exaggeration of the royalty he was. “Go right ahead.” 

It took a false start before Prompto stood and moved to him. He knelt on the bed beside Ardyn and reached out slowly. His hand landed on top of a breast, the nipple nestling in the center of his palm. 

“Oh, wow,” he breathed. “Sss-sss-ss-s...soft.” 

Ardyn's expression was distantly amused, color dusting the bridge of his nose. “Something to your liking?” 

“They're...ahh, I can't take it!” Prompto unceremoniously dove forward and planted his face between them. “How can you've been hiding bodacious ta-tas all this time? Can I squeeze them?”

Ardyn gazed down at the blond nuzzling his chest and smiled in a way that you might, on someone else, call hesitant. “On the condition that you never call them that again, yes.” 

“Deal!” 

Gladio said, “Can you get him to stop saying 'bang buddies,' too?”

“Hm...” Ardyn's eyes went upward to the ceiling as Prompto's hands cupped his breasts and gently pressed. One could imagine the sensation of the give. “No.” 

Ignis said, “Would you prefer 'bosom friends?'”

“Hey, let me feel,” Noct said. 

“Yeah, no fair hogging him,” said Gladio. 

Ardyn set his hands behind him and leaned back, fingers curling into the bedspread. “Plenty of...ah...room for everyone.” 

Noct took to the other side of him, Gladio behind. Prompto moved to one side and contented himself with lavishing kisses on one breast while Noct's hand explored the other. The rise and fall of Ardyn's chest became pronounced. For his turn, Gladio reach from behind and covered both in his large hands. 

“Damn,” he said in appreciation. “These are something else.” 

His hands worked lower and he knotted his arms around Ardyn's midriff, framing his bare chest. There was a striking contrast between tattooed skin and unmarked.

“Is anyone going to kiss the other?” Ardyn said, eyes fixed on Ignis. His brows had a significant tilt. “I can't abide unbalance.” 

“Yeah, Iggy,” said Noct, nodding sideways toward Ardyn with shift of black hair. “Get in on this.”

“I suppose I could be of service.” Ignis counted one, two, then stepped forward towards Ardyn's suggestion of a smile. 

He knelt on the bed between Ardyn's knees, sinking into the mattress's stingy give, and braced himself with one hand on Ardyn's stomach as he bent and took his nipple in his mouth. 

His skin tasted no more of anything otherworldly than his lips had, on other occasions. There was only the hint of salt and the texture of his nipple against Ignis's tongue. Sucking gently, he counted out one, two, three. He released, placed a kiss on the swell of the breast, and stepped away out of the encircling warmth of Ardyn's body. 

“Better?” he said. 

A smile played about Ardyn's lips. “Much.” 

His lap was only vacant for a moment before it was full of Prompto, who pillowed his head on his chest. 

“Why hello there,” Ardyn said.

“Don't mind me,” Prompto said dreamily. “I just live here now.” 

“I must admit, you are all taking this rather more sanguinely than I imagined.” 

Noct said, “The other day, a giant snake with a lady's head tried to bite me. You're gonna have to work pretty hard to freak me out.” 

Ardyn's fingers brushed through Prompto's hair for long enough for the silence to become significant. “On that point,” he said, with such a precise degree of carelessness that it must have been measured like baking powder into a quickbread, “I may be able to provide ample challenge.” 

“It can't be that bad,” Gladio said. There was a note of curiosity in his voice that was recognizable if you were familiar with restraint. 

“It is worse,” Ardyn said ominously. 

“If this is bad,” Prompto said, nestling between his breasts like he really did intend to remain there until the end of time, “worse must be amazing.” 

“We won't be jerks about whatever it is,” Noct said. He was toying with Prompto's hand, sliding his fingers between his. “Just wanna, y'know, give you back some attention, for all the stuff you do.” 

Ignis thought of looking down at Ardyn on his knees, outside of the Haven where the firelight barely reached, his own gasps drifting up toward the stars, and said, “Tit for tat.” 

The arrangement they came to was the four of them seated, two on the end of each bed, like the audience at the opening of an anticipated play. For spotlight there was the fixture on the wall, two of three bulbs functional, and unforgivable wallpaper for scenery. 

At center stage stood Ardyn in striped pants that clad several miles of leg. He brought his hands to rest on a belt that was more ornate than a belt needed to be, and the motion carried across the expanse of his chest. The audience was hushed. 

“If you would like to reconsider,” Ardyn said, “now is the moment.” 

“We're not backing out,” said Gladio. 

“All right. As you wish.” Ardyn's hands worked at the buckle. “I ask only that you do not scream.” 

The small room was full of the rasp of his belt pulling free. Decorously, his trousers fell. 

“The hell is that?” Noct said.

“Oh, this?” Ardyn gestured at the cloth wrapped around him. “Subligacula are terribly comfortable. I've no idea why they fell out of fashion.”

It was rather interesting to see him disentangle the garment. Prompto bounced in place and whispered to Noct, “Betcha there's a tentacle.” 

With a deep breath that lifted his shoulders, Ardyn pulled the cloth away and stood before them bare. 

Noct said, “Woah.” 

Prompto said, “Wow.” 

Gladio said, “Hm.” 

Ignis said, “Ah.” 

“So,” said Ardyn, “that is that.” 

Noct leaned forward, chin resting on his hands. He looked contemplative, as he did when regarding still waters. “That's...the opposite of a tentacle.” 

“More demure than I expected,” said Ignis. 

Prompto said, “It's cute!” 

Between Ardyn's legs, the flesh became a somewhat darker color, reinforcing Ignis's theory about areas of increased blood flow. It appeared to be a variant of labia as designed by someone whose habits ran toward the gothic and ornate. It was difficult to say much for certain from this angle. To truly know, one would have to part his legs, spread him open with one's fingers, and explore.

Gladio shrugged. “Maybe not super ordinary, but I'm not gonna run screaming like some kind of...” 

As he trailed off, Ardyn regarded him with golden eyes and cocked his head. “Were you going to say 'pussy?'” 

Gladio rubbed his hand though the long part of his hair and admitted, “Yeah.” 

“There you have it,” Ardyn said. “The reason I keep myself to myself.” 

“Hey.” Noct moved over on the bed, leaving space between himself and Prompto. “Let us see better.” 

“If you dare,” said Ardyn. 

“We _so_ dare.” 

Ardyn sat between them. With his knees open, his idiosyncrasies became more apparent. In a motion that would be instinctive if he was by one's side, Prompto and Noct each rested a hand on his thigh. There was something resembling an unfurling. 

“Forgive the question,” Ignis said, “but I must ask if it is safe to touch.” 

“It is, as they say, of worse bark than bite. Quite harmless.” 

Noct's fingers ran up and down Ardyn's thigh as he asked, “Have you, y'know, had sex with anybody? I mean, this way.” 

“Once or twice I've stumbled on someone attempting the ancient tradition of going out into the desert at night to cavort with daemons. You know, drinking cactuar extract, meditating, seeking carnal union with the embodiment of the corrupted land. It would not be right to let them be disappointed. I can report they emerged unharmed from the experience.”

“Let me guess,” said Gladio, “that's one 'ancient tradition' you came up with.” 

“Surprisingly enough, no. Humans have a fascinating talent for consistently inventing things madder than I could concoct myself.” 

“But what if they got you...” Prompto's eyes went wide. “Dude, can you get pregnant?”

“I cannot conceive, no.” 

“Are you sure? I can't have daemon babies! Kindergartens are so competitive!” 

“Protection is imperative, in any case,” said Ignis. 

Prompto's hand had found its way back to Ardyn's breast like a reptile gravitating toward a warm rock. Ardyn sighed and leaned toward him.

Ardyn said, “Are you mad, magnificent boys proposing what I think you are?”

“Can't really see something like that without wanting to show it a good time,” said Gladio. 

“For exploration's sake, at the least,” said Ignis.

“We've all been wanting to have sex with you this whole time,” said Noct. “We just thought you weren't into it.” 

“So, would you be?” Prompto gave Ardyn a sidelong glance that kept moving downward. “Into it. Us. Touching you and stuff.” 

“I would count myself,” Ardyn said slowly, “a very lucky man.” 

Ignis stood. Motion drew the gold of Ardyn's eyes and altered the angle of the teasing, knowing tilt of his smile. The light played on the bronzed tone of his skin and Prompto's pale hand over his breast. He waited, hands sunk into the mattress behind him, open and shamelessly strange. 

Ignis tugged at the wrists of his gloves. The fabric settled securely between his fingers. “I shall take point, as it were.” 

“Makes sense,” Gladio said. “You're the one who's made him dinner.” 

Prompto and Noctis flanked Ardyn, Prompto rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It felt proper to kneel. Ignis stroked the trail of dark mauve hair, and spread him open with one hand. There appeared to be layers. With two fingers held together, Ignis traced the outer set. He focused his attention on Ardyn's breathing, and on restraint. 

“Woah,” said Noct. He leaned over for a look, arm slung over Ardyn's shoulders for balance. “Is it moving?” 

Ignis heard Gladio stand and come behind him for a better vantage as the slow spreading and unfolding revealed a darker color to Ignis's questing fingers. 

“Huh,” said Gladio, “it's like a sea anemone.” 

“Or like those aliens in that one movie,” said Prompto. He kept his voice low, as though it were a creature that could be startled. “You know, the ones with the freaky mouths.” 

“Don't be rude,” said Ignis. He could feel warmth through his gloves, and the diminishing friction that implied slickness. 

“I'm not, it's a really good movie,” said Prompto.

Noct, his hand moving back and forth low on Ardyn's stomach, said, “The other one in the crossover was better.” 

Gladio said, “You just liked that one cause somebody saved a cat.” 

“Ah.” Ardyn shivered and leaned against Noct, who took the opportunity to kiss him. Ignis watched the lines around Ardyn's closed eyes as his fingers worked deeper. The way was preparing itself for him, he noted. Welcoming his touch, one more indulgent might say to describe the reasonable biological response. 

Ardyn said, somewhat short of breath, “Tell me more about the cat.” 

Ignis, feeling eyes on him, said, “I am not taking that one. Far too obvious.” 

He glanced up into Ardyn's lazy smile. “Naturally. You would rather work for it.” 

Prompto took the next kiss, then Gladio, standing at the side of the bed and bending down with Ardyn's neck arched up to meet him. Ignis had his share of attention by other methods. Such as bending his fingers, causing Ardyn to let out a muffled gasp. 

“Did you find the thing?” Noct said. “Let me see.” 

“Like you know what a clitoris looks like,” Gladio snorted. 

“Wait,” said Prompto, “do any of you guys?”

Ignis said, attention and hands, as it were, rather full, “Are we crowdsourcing this?” 

“See, Iggy doesn't know either,” said Noct, as though it were the proof in an argument. 

“It has never previously been relevant knowledge,” said Ignis. 

“I am...not entirely certain...there is an equivalent,” said Ardyn. He grasped Noct's hand and brought it to his face to press his cheek against the palm. “In this circumstance.” 

“Look for a little guy in a boat,” was Gladio's advice.

“You sure?” said Noct. “This might be more of a battleship situation.” 

“If your previous partners were under a mind-altering influence,” Ignis said, “they could not have given due attention to your complexities.” 

“Yes,” Ardyn said, a long sigh that ended with his head on Prompto's shoulder. “Never such...mm... _focus._ ” 

Ignis touched deeper, and something touched back.

“Ah,” Ignis said, and paused by reflex. Many small, thin tendrils brushed the front and back of his fingers, questing like hundreds of tiny handshakes. The touch surrounded his fingers, delicate as lapping waves. He kept his body very still. “I seem to be touching a variety of...filaments.” 

Prompto punched Noct's shoulder in excitement. “Dude, that's gotta be like fifth base!” 

Laughing, Noct said, “How do you think baseball works?” 

“No harm in being bold, my good fellow.” Ardyn's grip tightened on Noct's forearm. There was a rasp in his voice. “Don't stop.” 

With the tips of his gloved fingers, Ignis began to stroke back. 

Ardyn's eyes widened, and he buried a hand in Noct's hair to pull him into a harsh kiss. With caution, Ignis worked his hand back and forth into heat a few degrees too intense to be human. 

Not quickly enough. Ardyn broke away from Noct's mouth with a rushed exhalation, and latched his grip onto Ignis's wrist. He captured Ignis's hand and ground against it, hips pushing forward to drive his fingers deep, using him for his satisfaction. Ignis's knuckle rubbed against something with a ridged texture, a light brush that pulled a cry from Ardyn's lips and had him bucking against Ignis's hand at what must have been an effective angle, because he shouted out something high and keening and fell back into Prompto's arms as the channel contracted in sharp spasms around Ignis's hand. 

Silence fell. Stillness as well, but for Ardyn's quickly rising and falling chest. 

A count of three, to make haste not appear undue.

Ignis withdrew his hand and stood. Slowly, so as not to allow anything to rush to his head. His hand was slick with something clear, and with a faint scent somewhat reminiscent of olive oil. “Well. It appears caution was not essential.” 

“That looked like it felt pretty nice,” Noct said. His eyes were rounder than usual. 

“You okay, buddy?” Prompto said. He was trapped fairly well beneath Ardyn's body.

“Oh, dear,” Ardyn said. Between his open legs, there was a slow and constant motion. “I fear you've whet its appetite.” 

Noct said, “You're not done?” 

“To immediately roll over and fall asleep is not a universal urge, Noct,” said Ignis. 

“Hey, I don't always do that!” 

“Yeah, you do,” said Prompto and Gladio.

“It's rather endearing,” said Ardyn. “Like performing fellatio on a sleepy telegraph clerk.” 

“So who goes next?” said Gladio. 

“What happens next?” said Noct.

“What happens if you lick it?” said Prompto, wriggling out from beneath Ardyn. 

They all looked from one to the other, tangled between desire and its expression, not immediately able, in this new dynamic, to find their place.

“Hey, Specs?” Noct said, his eyes lingering in the now more deeply purple place between Ardyn's legs. “Instructions.” 

The tableau snapped into focus. Ignis pulled his glove firmly into place on his heated hand. 

“Noct, make sure he is thoroughly touched. Gladio, keep his mouth occupied. Prompto?” 

Prompto shot to attention. “Ready for orders!” 

Ignis let the eyes of the assemblage settle on him. His appreciation of stagecraft was more delicate and restrained than that of some people he could name. “See what happens if you lick it.” 

“Yessir, Sergeant!” He bounded over Ardyn's thigh as though it were an object in an obstacle course and landed on the floor between his feet. “Oh wow. It's way different from this angle.”

Ardyn rose on his elbows, as he should. Prompto's shock of blond hair between one's knees was not a sight to be missed. Noct took up a place on the bed and stroked up Ardyn's side to caress his breasts and toy with nipples that had darkened to indigo. From the other side, Gladio caught their guest of honor in a kiss. Prompto used his thumbs to spread Ardyn's nether lips, now deeply flushed. The wall was smooth and flat behind Ignis, but for where the buckles of his suspenders pressed into his back. 

“Okay, going in!” said Prompto. “Just pull on my hair if anything feels weird.” 

Between kisses to Ardyn's jawline, Gladio said, “He says that cause he likes getting his hair pulled.” 

“What valuable intelligence,” Ardyn said, with a chuckle that became the edge of a gasp. 

Gladio added, “And he likes going right to town.”

Prompto's head effectively blocked the view of the action, so to speak, but to a discerning eye, the motion of his head and the flex of muscles in Ardyn's legs told an effective story. Small lapping noises were discernible if you listened closely. Ardyn was demanding kisses from Gladio while clawing for handfuls of both his jacket and Noct's shirt. 

“Prompto, focus your attention at twelve o'clock,” Ignis instructed. Prompto gave a blind thumbs-up behind his back,. The teamwork was rewarded with a yelp and lift of the hips from Ardyn. “You two, strip to the waist before I have to sew any buttons back into place. Ardyn, report. How is it?” 

“Utterly sinful,” Ardyn moaned, and rubbed his face against Gladio's more thoroughly bared pectorals. Tendrils of his hair stroked the face of the ink eagle. 

“Yeah, there- woah.” Noct dropped his shirt over the side of the bed and craned his neck, providing a view of the lean muscularity of his back. “There's gotta be religions against that specifically.” 

“Oh, my boy,” Ardyn said, his eyes falling closed, and hooked his arm around Noct's neck to haul him facefirst against his chest, “you are wicked, ah, you are _wonderful..._ ” 

It could be said for Prompto that he was never short on enthusiasm. His hands rested on the insides of Ardyn's thighs, thumbs stroking in what must have been an unconscious reflection of his tongue. 

“More, Prompto,” Ignis said. “Give him all you've got.” 

Sound came from Ardyn in a cascade that was hardly muffled when he bit into Gladio's shoulder and clawed his hand down Noct's back. His thighs clamped shut around Prompto's head, and when he gasped for breath and his body arched,there was an instant of silence before a cry that no one would mistake for human.

Ardyn fell still, splayed on his back on the bed. His head was pillowed on Gladio's stomach. Faint pink lines were appearing on Noct's shoulders. 

Prompto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, “Dude, that was so cool. It's like making out with a manta ray!You guys've gotta give it a try. ” 

He hopped onto the bed beside Noct. Ardyn's legs remained open, showing himself dark and glistening. Each layer, so to speak, a different gradation of the dusky hue. 

Noct sat up and toyed with Ardyn's hand, lifting the fingers and letting them drop. “I'm kind of afraid to ask, but, how's it taste?” 

Prompto leaned in and said, “Like blueberries.” 

Ardyn's soft laugh was muffled by interpolating bodies. The blackness and dusty texture of Prompto's clothing was strange to see among a background of bare flesh. 

“A sensory illusion,” Ignis said. “The palate is easily influenced by color.”

“I swear, one hundred percent.” Prompto raised one hand with the other over his heart. He darted his tongue over his lip and nodded to himself. “Blueberries.” 

Ignis's eyebrow twitched. His hands remained firmly by his side, particularly the right. “He does not taste like blueberries.”

“Wait, let me see.” Gladio's long-armed reach caught Prompto by the shirt. The kiss met at the apex of a bridge above Ardyn. Prompto made a soft sound and melted toward him like a snow sculpture leaning in the sun. Gladio sealed it with an additional quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. He released Prompto and gave the ceiling a contemplative glance. 

“Well I'll be damned,” said Gladio.

“Told you!” 

Ardyn took Prompto's hand and brought it to his face to brush his lips across the knuckles. “You, my dear, know how to treat a creature of unholy cursed flesh.” 

Prompto reddened and said, “Aw, it's nothing.” 

Noct watched, thoughtful eyes roaming Ardyn like new territory. 

“Noct,” Ignis said, and his head whipped up. His eyes appeared darker around the widened pupils. “You're up.” 

“All right.” Purpose lit him and he swung his legs off the bed. He took the place Prompto had vacated, his back filling the space between Ardyn's spread knees, youthful and pale between magenta-haired calves. He flexed his fingers. “Let's do this thing.” 

“Oh, yes.” Ardyn smiled at a ceiling whose state of repair hardly deserved it. “Show me if a prince's silver tongue can slay this beast.” 

“Sure can.” Noct's fingers stroked the edges as though lingering at a doorway. One who knew him well enough did not have to see his face to hear his smirk. “If you're up for it.” 

Ardyn lounged, Gladio's broad hands stroking his side, and said, “Do your worst.” 

People had a habit of underestimating Noct's ability to get a job done. Ignis watched the back of his head travel in a circuit like a watch's second hand. He was not the sort to rush. When a task was worthy he took it on with honest effort, new as it may be, and his attentions won Ardyn's toes digging into the carpet. 

“Looking pretty intense there, Noct,” Gladio said. Appreciation colored his voice. 

“Man,” Prompto said, one hand full of Ardyn's breast. “Look at him go.” 

Unlike Prompto's more direct tactics, Noct took his time. He made more noise as he worked, soft sounds that mixed with the tempo of Ardyn's roughening breath. 

“Quite nice, Your Highness,” Ardyn said. His head fell back and Gladio stroked his throat, disturbing the lay of the stubble there. “You have a hidden knack for service.” 

Noct raised a middle finger at him without looking up. He won a throaty laugh. 

“Go ahead and be a bit rougher, Prompto,” Ignis said. “I've a sense he is not so delicate.” 

“Like this?” Prompto said, sinking his fingers into Ardyn's breasts. 

“Precisely,” said Ignis, confirmed by Ardyn's arching back. 

“That's right. No need to be...ah...gentle. _Oh._ ” 

That would have been his verdict on Prompto's experimental pinch. Sucking and biting gained responses in a similar vein, only louder. The darkly flushed nipples would feel heavy in one's mouth, and it would be important to judge just the right place at which to nip. 

Noct's movements gained confidence, picking up speed as Ardyn's calves flexed and he moaned against Gladio's skin. Prompto was kneading one breast and sucking on the other, creating a variety of noises from himself and Ardyn both. He did not need to be told to switch off to keep things even. Fairness was important. 

Ardyn had a variety of responses. This time when the muscles of his stomach fluttered he was silent, eyes closed, mouth open in an unspoken _oh._

Ignis found the wall was no longer at his back. 

Noct showed no sign of slowing. Nearer, Ignis could see his eyes were closed, his face set with focus.

“You going for another one, buddy?” Prompto said. 

Noct raised his hand with two fingers aloft.

“I do admire a young man with ambition,” said Ardyn. His voice had a darker quality, the usual velvet pushed against the grain. Locusts and honey, a genial beast. 

Ignis let Noct work without interruption. He watched Gladio stroke Ardyn's ribs, Prompto rise to catch his lips, and Ardyn's immense hand thread shakily through Noct's hair. Ardyn grunted suddenly and pulled Noct's head forward, only to have Noct imperiously slap his hand away. Ardyn's laugh became a series of short-breathed cries as he twisted and fell back again, shaking the bed. Prompto reached down for Noct's blind high-five. 

“Oh, the vaunted prince,” Ardyn moaned. “A conqueror on his knees.” 

Noct placed a hand on each of Ardyn's thighs. Ardyn did not fall silent at all after that peak, but continued a string of _oh_ s that raised in pitch and tempo while Noct licked. Ardyn's hand struck out and hit the bed with a thud that became rhythmic strikes as his body jumped and writhed, pinned by Prompto and Gladio to either side. With a cry that rebounded from the ceiling, he lashed out and struck the headboard with a blow that rattled the lamp on the bedside table and set the light reeling. 

Noct relented, then. When he rose, the look on his face was deservedly smug. 

“Make him come harder than _that_ ,” he said, crawling up onto the bed to take Gladio's spot. For a moment, the space between Ardyn's legs was vacant, a void of attention.

“Yes,” Ardyn said, between messy kisses to Noct's palm, “surpass your liege in the arts of my personal ecstasy.” 

“All right,” Gladio said. He knelt, and the bronze and ink of the wings on his back filled center stage. “Time to show the boys what a man can do.” 

“Now remember,” Ardyn said in a lilt, “power is nothing without finesse.” 

“Yeah Gladio,” Prompto said, cheek pillowed on Ardyn's breast, “don't go breaking somebody's...whatever you'd call that.” 

“Not a pussy,” Noct said. “That is way beyond a pussy.” 

“More like a bobcat,” said Gladio, running his fingertips along the inner lips. To ungloved hands they would feel, perhaps, like the smooth edge of a seashell. 

“Crossed with an octopus,” said Noct.

“A bobcoptopus!” said Prompto. “It fights crime!” 

“I choose to take that as a compliment,” said Ardyn. 

“It actually kind of was,” said Noct.

“Tell me you wouldn't watch that show,” said Prompto. 

“I would,” Ignis admitted. 

“Quit ruining the mood,” said Gladio. “Some of us are trying to be romantic over here.” 

He kissed the inside of Ardyn's left thigh and rubbed his face against the right. Ardyn's eyes widened, as with sudden realization. 

A smirk appeared on Noct's face. “Hey Gladio.” 

“Hm?” He didn't glance up from taking in the lay of the land. 

“He's thinking about your beard.” 

With Gladio's head in place, all that was visible to Ignis was the purpled edges, wide now to the promise of pleasure. Ignis clasped his wrists behind his back.

He instructed, “Make full use of your hands.” 

As thick as they were, Gladio's fingers were more dexterous than one would assume. He pushed his fingers inside Ardyn and bent his head to lick above. The tendons on his hand flexed. 

“Oh, my,” Ardyn sighed. “You are a gentleman.” 

It was unspoken that Gladio would be the one with the most chance to acquire technique in this field. The rest of them observed. It was an educational experience. 

“Talk to me,” Gladio said, between long licks. “Tell me what you like.” 

“A little further down...more vigor with your fingers, if you please...mm, that's right...oh, that beard is marvelous...yes, just about-- ah, more of that!”

There would be a pressure around Gladio's fingers, deep as they were. Ignis's grip tightened in a band around his own wrist. 

Ardyn grabbed Prompto by the shirtfront and hauled him in for a kiss, then pulled in Noct for another. His head lashed and he went from one to the other like a ship tossing in a storm. Gladio's shoulders rolled. Ardyn grabbed the other two, and his neck arched back. His voice was a strange, strangled, and honest thing. 

When Gladio rose, Ardyn's thighs still trembled. 

“Hey, Specs.” Noct's head rested in the crook of Ardyn's arm. His eyes appeared nearly black. “You're up.” 

The place between Ardyn's legs was unguarded, now, rose at the edges and profound plum at the depths, doubtless heated to a temperature well beyond that which had soaked through Ignis's glove. Ardyn's eyes were lidded, and he watched, surrounded by the others who had served him, a smile curling the corners of his lips like a match flame testing the edge of paper. 

“Come,” Ardyn said, “won't you have a taste?” 

Ignis forced his fingers open before he did himself an injury. 

“Perhaps later,” Ignis said. “For now, I believe it is time to move on to the next step.”

He watched what he meant dawn over each face in turn. 

Ardyn's smile spread and heated. Conspicuously, he stretched his legs. “Well then. That raises the question of who shall have me first.” 

Noct, Prompto, and Gladio looked at one another, the three vertices of an anticipatory triangle. 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” said Noct.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying out the clean lines of a strategy in his mind, Ignis said, “Care to go first, Noct?” 

Gladio said, “I'll do it if he can't handle it.” 

“Sorry, what? I can't hear anybody who didn't just make a guy come three times,” Noct said, and, when he thought no one was looking, rubbed his jaw.

“We may wanna work up to you, big guy,” said Prompto. “You know, let him warm up a little first.” 

“Hurry, Your Highness,” Ardyn said. He moved back on the bed and lay down along the center like a figure in a tapestry. His voice carried a texture left by his cries. “Your consort grows impatient.”

Noct undressed as always in a haphazard sequence. One boot taken off before the jacket, belt unbuckled and left to hang open as he unlaced the other. He dropped his pants and kicked them away in a heap, underwear quick to follow, exposing the full lean beauty of his body and the white scar that cut across his lower back. The command of his body he had bought through years of training that was never clearer than when his musculature was bare to the eye. 

Ignis placed a condom in his outheld hand. 

He rolled the protection over his cock. As strange as Ardyn's physical state might have been, his sound of longing was deeply human. 

Noct took a place over him, one hand braced to either side, and placed a kiss between his breasts. “You ready?” 

“Quite,” Ardyn breathed, resting his hand on the small of Noct's back where it interrupted the lay of the scar. 

Noct set the tip of his cock in place, and paused. He looked up. “You sure?” 

The back of Ardyn's hand was dark against Noct's pale skin. His hips shifted. “Very much so.”

“I mean, really, really sure?” From his voice, Ignis knew the angle of the smirk on Noct's face. “I don't wanna rush you or anything.” 

A laugh rolled out of Ardyn's throat. “Yes, you horrible brat. Now ravish me, I insist.” 

“Whatever you say.” Noct's rear flexed as his hips eased forward, and the cockiness in his voice became a gasp. 

“What's it like?” Prompto said in awe. He came closer and leaned on the bed. Ardyn took him by the wrist and placed his hand on his breast instead, no doubt expecting the reflexive squeeze he received. 

“Hot,” said Noct.

“Why thank you,” said Ardyn.

“I meant temperature.” Noct pulled in and out slightly, as though testing. His smile was faint, trembling. “But that too.” 

“Keep talking,” Gladio rumbled. His eyes were focused, arms crossed. 

“Yes,” Ignis said, “and Gladio, touch him as well.” 

He left where and how up to his partner's discretion, as a good strategy always left room to improvise. Gladio came to the side of the bed and took Ardyn's hand, small between his massive ones, and lifted it to kiss the back. 

“It's weird, but it's good. Got...texture.” Noct had his hands on Ardyn's hips for leverage, and was moving steadily. “It's- oh, fuck. It's grabbing.” 

“Mm.” Ardyn's back arched as he drank in the attention. “Yes, it wants more of you. Greedy thing. You must teach it a lesson.” 

“Yeah,” Noct said, no longer sparing attention for teasing. He was a man who made love with concentration. His strokes were slow, steady, with an exhale on each withdrawal, and a habit of hitching his hips upward. Ardyn basked in the spotlight, toes curling and releasing, possibly in echo of his other anatomy. 

“Pretty prince,” Ardyn murmured, face falling to the side, and Noct's dark head bent down. Ignis could guess the cause of Ardyn's soft cry. He was well acquainted with Noct's tendency to nip.

There was no looking away from Noct when he was nearing his peak. Gladio and Prompto as well had their eyes fixed on him while their faithful hands kept at work caressing Ardyn. His movements became urgent and fell out of rhythm, he bit out hisses, and when his head fell back and he shook in release, Ignis met his bliss-hazed eyes. 

He felt a bit of pride when Noct remembered his manners and gave his partner a kiss. When he withdrew, the motion to release him was more than one's human-calibrated senses expected. 

The place between Ardyn's legs had grown noticeably darker from attention and exertion. “Care to step into the breach, oh strategist? I am already lonely.” 

“Prompto,” Ignis said, his eyes not lifting despite his intention, “you're up.” 

“Aye-aye!” Prompto was a man who could get his trousers off with admirable speed. Ignis provided protection, and he took his place on hands and knees above Ardyn. “I'm gonna make you see stars.” 

Ardyn reached up and ran his fingers over Prompto's freckled cheek. “No mote of light in hea'n's grand corsage / holds rival to my paramour's visage.” 

“You know that's from a play where everybody gets murdered, right?” said Gladio, pressing his palm over Ardyn's nipple. 

Ardyn lifted his hips. “All the best lines are.” 

Prompto, romantic that he was, took a kiss as he entered. It lasted as he thrust in, then was broken when he arched upwards and gasped. 

“It, it's got me.” His eyes were wide. 

“Told you,” Noct said. Nude, he sat on the side of the bed, idly stroking Ardyn's arm. 

“It's like getting a handshake. F, from a starfish. On the dick.” 

As Ignis's nails bit crescents into his wrist, Ardyn tilted his head with lips pursed and said, “Unpleasant?” 

“It's amazing,” Prompto said, as he broke into full motion. 

Ardyn, rocked against the headboard by his force, arched his neck and purred, “I'm sure you say that to all the girls.” 

Prompto's hips shot rapidly forward and back. He did not believe in being sparing. His rough breath mixed with Ardyn's moans. The Chancellor as well was not given to repressing himself. He murmured filthy encouragement and he laced his fingers through Noct's, his hand massive by contrast, his voice wrapping obscenity in velvet. Prompto grabbed onto his shoulders for purchase, his gasps growing urgent as Ardyn cried out loudly and his stomach fluttered, yet his knees urged Prompto on.

Ignis came forward. He placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder blades, felt him move, and said, “Stop.” 

Prompto's body stilled, but for the rise and fall of his breath. Ignis permitted the edge of his vision to register a motion between Ardyn's legs. 

“How cruel,” Ardyn murmured, his tongue traveling over his lips.

“Still moving,” Prompto whispered.

“Withdraw, if you would. Chancellor, release him.” 

Prompto sighed and moved back. Ignis could feel several curious gazes as he disposed of the condom over Prompto's cock, but he was a man with his own sense of timing and theater. 

“Do I not get to finish?” Prompto said. 

Noct said, “Specs has a plan.” 

Ignis's hand fell between Ardyn's legs. He let his fingers sink into the heat, glove only somewhat insulating his hand from the variety of textures as Ardyn purred and shifted his legs in ostentatious invitation. Ignis breathed evenly and withdrew his hand, glove slick with something viscous and with a hint of purple sheen when struck in a certain way by the light. The lack of scent felt less a true lack than the presence of something human senses had no mechanism to register, like a sound outside the range of hearing. Perhaps something in the flavor was similar, and could be processed only as blueberry.

“Prompto,” Ignis said. He placed his hand at the valley between Ardyn's breasts and slicked the area well, keeping a careful mental distance from the part of him that noticed the generous softness. “Finish here.” 

Prompto stared down and bit his lip.

He whimpered, “Today is such a good day.”

“Gladio,” said Ignis, “if you would.” 

“I certainly hope you will,” Ardyn said, holding out his hands for Prompto to grip for balance as he climbed astride him. “Much as I adore taking such an exceptional specimen down my throat, I have long been eager to bespitted on your broadsword.”

Noct said, “Okay, if he can still talk like that, we're not banging him hard enough.” 

“On it, your majesty,” said Gladio, slinging his belt free and pushing the leather pants down his hips. He caught the condom Ignis tossed without looking away. “I'll shut him up.” 

Ardyn said, “Oh, a truly ambitious young man.” 

Prompto pressed Ardyn's breasts together, nestled his cock where they met, and sighed, “These are...so great.” 

“Then give them due appreciation,” Ardyn said. “Vigorously.” 

“I don't think you have to worry about that.” Noct sank into a chair with his usual postcoital languor, a hedonist monarch enjoying a show. 

The bed creaked when Gladio took his place between Ardyn's legs. He placed his cock near the layers of darkness there, and there was a stirring akin to a jellyfish in water. 

Gladio had a way of taking care. He knew the monumental strength of his body, and remained always in command of it. He was beautiful in stillness, yet the photos Prompto took could never capture the effortless grace of him in motion. What Ignis envied most was his control. 

It would be possible to track his progress with one's eyes closed, judging only by the way Ardyn's moan grew steadily in volume. Gladio braced his hand on Prompto's back, and Prompto took advantage of the leverage to begin thrusting between Ardyn's breasts. He was a marked contrast to Gladio; small to large, rapid movements to slow, measured thrusts, light freckle-dappled skin to the darkness of the eagle across broad shoulders. 

Noct tilted his head toward Ignis to call him to his side, and said, “He really digs being the center of attention, huh.” 

“Mm, that's right,” Ardyn was cajoling, a teasing and inviting smile on his lips as he was rocked back against the headboard, “I can take it all.” 

As many of Ignis's strategies took into account, the two worked as an excellent pair. Prompto moved swiftly, his hands gripping the sides of Ardyn's breasts and sinking into the soft flesh as his cock slid back and forth in their embrace. Gladio's length struck deep inside him, as Gladio's large hands caressed his hips with their distinctive care, brutal and reverent at once. When he pulled back there was a visible effort to slow the stroke, as if working to enhance the efforts of the anatomy that gripped him. Parts of that mechanism were visible between Ardyn's legs, gripping and avaricious, while much must surely be invisible and only knowable by sensation. 

“Holy shit,” Prompto whispered, amid obscene noises. “Listen to him.” 

“Yeah?” Gadio breathed out roughly through his nose. 

Ardyn was a chorus to himself, moans and sighs and now and then a yelp or growl on a frequency that struck the pit of one's stomach. 

“You made him stop talking,” Noct said, with all the wonder that required. He was resting his chin on his fist and watching with intent eyes. 

Ardyn's laugh rolled into a gasp that threw his eyes wide as he received a taste of Gladio's strength. 

“Gonna...ah...” warned Prompto, a gentleman, his rapid thrusts causing Ardyn's breasts to quiver. 

“That's right,” Ardyn said, his hands traveling up Prompto's back. He was panting roughly enough that Prompto rode his torso like an ocean craft. “Embellish me.” 

“Gladio.” 

“Yeah Ignis?” A gifted multitasker, Gladio.

Ignis leaned down and set his hands on the bed as it shuddered and squeaked complexly, watching Ardyn's immense body absorb the motions of his lovers. 

“Make him scream.” 

“Oh,” said Ardyn, very briefly. 

Gladio grasped his hips and smiled. 

In the rare moments when Gladio ceased to hold back, it was like a mountain on the move. His rear flexed as his hips slammed forward and back unrelentingly, and Prompto grabbed onto his ample handfuls for balance. Ardyn grasped onto the headboard and emitted a cry that bent toward a snarl before he bit it down to a whine. 

Something in Ignis's stomached heated, and he looked down into the inhumanly amber eyes. Beneath the sounds of flesh, harsh breathing, and Ardyn's gasps, he said softly, “Let it out.” 

Ardyn's eyes shut and his head snapped back. The cry was monstrous, and it did not cease. It gained hills and valleys as Gladio pounded into him, and when Prompto spilled across his throat it became a wailing howl that vibrated down the spine and shook one's bones. It faded into ragged gulps.

Ardyn grasped Prompto and pulled him downwards, burying his face in his neck as Gladio rocked to a finish with a low grunt. Slowly, Ignis worked at unclasping the carpet from between his toes. 

“Wow,” Noct said. He rubbed at his ear. 

“Totally,” Prompto sighed, sliding off Ardyn and lying beside him to admire the mess on his chest. 

“Not bad, for an old guy,” Gladio said as he dismounted in the opposite direction. “You're something else, Chancellor.” 

“Not bad,” Ardyn murmured, “for a callow youth.” 

Ignis turned crisply toward the bathroom. There should be plenty of fresh washcloths. “Well then. Leave the clean-up to me.” 

Noct's, “Wait a minute,” mixed with Prompto's, “Iggy?” and Gladio's, “Hey.” 

Turning back was exactly the mistake Ignis expected. 

Ardyn lay with sweat shining his skin and glistening on the tips of his dusky nipples, legs open to display a deeper darkness where lazy motion stirred and a faint suggestion of light glimmered. Ignis's throat tightened. 

“Woah,” Noct said, looking over. “Check that out.” 

Framing himself obscenely between a V of his fingers, Ardyn purred, “Won't our dear adviser have his turn? I am so near to perfectly debauched.” 

“It's not running a train until somebody brings up the caboose!” Prompto put in helpfully. 

Ignis held his hands together behind his back, where the nails began to dig into his wrist. “I believe that's quite enough for tonight.” 

Gladio pulled up one knee and laced his fingers together. His eyes were steady on Ignis. “Iggy. What's wrong?” 

Ignis said, “Nothing at all. I only believe we should let our guest of honor rest.” 

“No, something's definitely wrong,” Noct said. The languor had vanished from his eyes. “That's happening right there, and you didn't say _anything_ about 'afterglow.'” 

Ignis would like to retire to the kitchenette, now, to fetch water that must be well needed, and to be away from the searching look in Ardyn's golden eyes. 

“Well.” Conversational as it was, Ardyn's voice was low and throaty from his recent exertion. He let his hands fall to the bedspread by his sides.“There are myriad reasons to be less than eager. Are you disgusted?”

He gazed Ignis up and down, as Ignis remained very still and forced his breath tame. 

“No,” Ardyn said slowly. A smile lapped at the corner of his mouth, and his eyes shone in the low light. “I don't think you are.” 

“I cannot imagine what you mean.” Ignis's hands were clawed together behind his back.

“They were all willing to overlook my abnormality.” Ardyn tilted his head toward each man in turn. Slick shone between his breasts. “Noct is a deeply accepting man. Prompto is generous, and open to partners of any variety. Gladiolus is most concerned with skillfully inflicting pleasure and providing whatever his companion might need. But you are the one who desires my body for its own sake. You, my dear adviser, are the true-blooded freak.”

Ignis held his jaw rigid and looked away. 

“Is he, uh, right?” Prompto said, not ungently, after a second of silence. 

“I can control myself.” Ignis's voice was tight. He wanted to replace the burnt out bulb in the room's light fixture. He wanted this conversation to not occur.

He wanted many things. 

“But you don't have to,” Noct said. His dark eyes were watchful. “Not always.” 

Ignis's eyes went to each of them. He sought acceptable words to put to the uneasy shame that curled inside him. “I would not have any of you witness my unseemly behavior.”

“We can leave if you want.” Noct's hair was a nest from exertion and Ardyn's grasping hands. His mouth was a deep color, and drawn down with concentration. “But it's not anything bad. We just did the same thing.” 

_For you it's not the same,_ Ignis thought, and his teeth worried the edge of his lip. The hotel's carpet was a certain value of floral. 

Prompto's forever active hand was meandering along Ardyn's arm. “It's okay to let loose, Iggy. Like what you like.” 

“We're not gonna judge you,” Gladio said. “Have some faith.”

Ignis would demure and walk away, in just a moment. He was in perfect command of his body. It was a point of pride, especially when under observation. 

Ardyn watched, his breasts rising and falling with his breath. For one initially reluctant to show himself, he had become flagrant. Such was the effect of acceptance. Yet there was hesitation in the corner of his eye, imperfectly hidden beneath his meticulous carelessness. 

If it was shameful to desire, how much more so to possess? 

“What I would most often say as the devil on your shoulder,” said Ardyn, maddening and beautiful, beautiful, “I say now as a friend: Come. Indulge your baser instincts.” 

He lifted his arms in a stretch that made his body shine. 

“Enjoy.” 

Ignis released his arms from behind his back. Left, then right, he removed his gloves and set them on the table. With a hushed clink, he set his glasses beside them. The room and the four men watching him fell into softer focus. As he pulled in a deep breath, he let his control slip free. 

He flew like a loosed arrow. 

He landed straddling Ardyn and grabbed him by the back of the neck to pull into a harsh kiss. The bed bounced as Prompto called, “Woo! Get some, Iggy!” and Ignis filled his hands with Ardyn's shoulders, his arms, his breasts, the skin heated against his bare palms as his blood turned molten and his heart pounded. Ardyn's mouth melted against his like snow beneath a sun of smug. 

“I want you,” Ignis said, placing his hands on Ardyn's face to feel the scrape of stubble and kissing him again, “yes, and everything that you are. Yes.” 

“That's right,” Ardyn said, somewhat short of breath, as his fingers worked down the buttons of Ignis's shirt, “I knew you were hiding vast reserves of passion somewhere, my dear adviser.” 

“Here,” Noct said, and when Ignis felt plucking fingers at his shoulders, he held his arms out to let the shirt be taken off of him. Air struck his bare skin, and the encroaching embarrassment was driven away by focus on his goal, and a low whistle from Gladio. 

There was a sound of falling cloth, and Ignis lifted his face from kissing Ardyn's neck long enough to say, “Fold that, if you please.” 

He undid his belt with a rattle and pulled it free, handing it off to Gladio with a warm and amused feeling at having a support team in this. Letting go of control might not be such a fearsome thing. With a wriggle of his hips, Ignis pushed his trousers and undergarments off and tossed them aside. He had been so set on ignoring the situation that he not been aware of how hard he was until his cock was freed. 

“What, _you_ don't have to fold things?” Noct said. 

“Shh,” said Gladio, as Ignis fell forward and took Ardyn's nipple in his mouth, “don't break his concentration.” 

Ignis sucked on the dusky purple nipple, tasting Prompto's come and Ardyn's skin as his hands caressed him, filling his palms with the way he curved. He granted himself permission to be as rough as he desired, and Ardyn's gasp was edged with laughter as Ignis squeezed his arse. It became an _oh_ when Ignis plunged his hand between his legs. 

An utterly inhuman heat embraced him, slick and responsive. He glanced downwards and saw his hand marked with shifting patterns of reflected glow. 

“Such lovely, long fingers,” Ardyn said, his eyes slipping shut. 

The urge came too quickly to suppress, and Ignis found himself waking his partner with a smack between his legs. 

Immediately he knew he had gone too far. He bit his tongue, preparing a rapid apology. 

“ _Oh_.” Ardyn's head lolled, throwing tangled purple hair over the stiff white pillow. “Harder. I have been _so_ bad.” 

Heat rolled in Ignis's stomach, and his expectations recalibrated once again. Luckily, he was very good at adjusting to circumstances. 

“You have,” Ignis said, with a sharp strike that made Ardyn widen his legs and lift his hips. “You've been hiding your beauty from us."

“Oh, yes. Such iniquity must be punished.” 

The flesh was firm against Ignis's palm when he slapped it, a sensation delicious enough that he did it again several times in rapid succession. Heat and wetness lingered on his palm, and the color of the outer layers deepened to plum.

“Then you flagrantly tempted me.” Ignis felt pieces of hair coming loose from his coif and lying over his brow. 

“With full intention,” Ardyn agreed, his voice roughened, and Ignis rewarded his honesty with a slap that carried power from a twist of his wrist. Ignis kept going in a hard, steady rhythm that made Ardyn writhe. “And I have – ah! - embezzled, and forged documents, and snuck out on very - _oh_ \- important committees I should be attending, and once cursed a fig tree in a fit of pique, and if you do not fuck me this instant I shall go mad.” 

“We cannot have that.” Ignis set his hand between Ardyn's legs, letting it rest there where heat throbbed against his skin. “But let us have one more, for your sins.” 

“Yes,” Ardyn breathed, gazing up with wide and golden eyes.

Ignis gripped more firmly. The texture was fascinatingly alien. This was now not restraint but patience, and he was excellent at that. The ache of his cock was a promise as enjoyable as a first course. “And for good luck.”

Ardyn laughed richly. “Oh, _yes_.” 

Ignis drew his hand back. He felt eyes heavily on him, yet through Ardyn's expression and the quirk of his lip, he could begin to understand the appeal of having an audience. Ardyn's knees were up, spread widely. 

He could hardly do him the insult of holding back.

He moved with the full force of his arm, and the strike hit home with an obscene noise that was covered by Ardyn's cry. 

He seized Ignis by the shoulders and pulled him with inhuman strength into a kiss that tasted of all of them. Ignis's body slotted against his, the softness of his breasts against his chest, and Ignis took only a moment to pull a condom from the Armiger before he let his cock slip into him. Ardyn shivered and grasped his back.

“Another day,” Ignis whispered into his tangled hair, “I will make you beg.” 

He moved out and in again, deeply, and Ardyn embraced him. The measure of his angle was in the volume of the gasps from Ardyn's throat, half heard and half felt as Ignis lavished kisses there, where the masculinity of his stubble wrote a fascinating contrast to the softness of his body. 

Ignis wrapped his arms around Ardyn's neck and gave his desires free reign. Ardyn's body welcomed him, alive with avid motion. The tendrils that had grasped at his fingers now caressed him intimately. 

“You are magnificent,” Ignis said, as Ardyn's nails raked his back. “You are extraordinary.” 

“Call me pretty,” Ardyn said in a breathless laugh, and knocked his head against the headboard. 

“A beauty,” Ignis said, and kissed him again.

Ardyn's body grasped and released like an ocean creature, with a frightening and exhilarating strength. Ignis let his hands caress him with unrestrained hunger and sank his cock into him over and over, pleasure flooding him and turning him electric and wild. Ardyn cried out a monstrous sound that spurred him on, and the fire of his nails across Ignis's back caught and burned throughout his senses. This was for him.

He felt Ardyn shudder beneath him, and felt the shocks traveling throughout the alien parts of his body. The wetness and heat clenched around Ignis's cock in a cascade that pulled him helplessly over the edge into bliss. 

Ignis returned to himself with Ardyn's hand brushing through his hair and his face pressed into Ardyn's breast. It was warm, gently rising and falling, and rather sticky. 

Noct's voice said, “Woah.” 

“Ah.” Ignis lifted his head. Noct was still seated by the side of the bed, leaning forward. His face was slightly blurry, but it was discernible that his eyes were wide. Ignis's teeth grazed a sheepish lip. “Perhaps I went slightly overboard.” 

“No way,” said Prompto. He was raised up on his elbows on the bed. Ignis was rather impressed he hadn't been knocked off. “That was amazing.” 

“Marvelous,” Ardyn said. His eyes were closed, a satiated smile resting on his lips. 

“Didn't know you had it in you, Iggy,” Gladio said from the other side. 

“Well,” said Ignis, coloring somewhat as he occupied himself with cleaning up, “it was a team effort.” 

“No need to be modest,” Ardyn said, and sighed when Ignis fetched a warm washcloth and ran it over his chest. 

“You're a wild man, Ignis,” Noct said. He climbed onto the bed and found a place under Ardyn's arm, seeking warmth with feline inerrancy.“I'm impressed.” 

“This has gotta be the wildest thing any of us has ever done,” Prompto said, resting his face on Ardyn's breast. “Heh. You.” 

“It's gotta be up there,” said Gladio. “Not like any of us've ever snorted coke off of somebody's ass or anything.” 

“Ah,” said Ardyn.

Four pairs of eyes fixed on him. 

“It was the seven twenties! That was just being sociable.” 

While the others sought details, Ignis pulled on trousers and went to the kitchenette for a moment of quiet to do a mental inventory. Standing on the cool tile, with the voices of his companions muted by the wall, he found himself quite as he had been. Only somewhat more known. 

He returned with a tray of sparkling waters, as well as hummus, flatbread, and grapes. His companions draped themselves about and ate without bothering to dress, like a harem scene with striped motel comforters for silks. 

“I am going to be sore for days, and to think of you lovely boys with every ache,” said Ardyn, stretched out on his back and lowering a grape into his mouth. “You have made this manifestation of unholy horror very happy.” 

“It can't be that unholy,” Prompto said. “You've seen all those Shiva paintings, right? The gods are definitely not anti-boob.” 

“Nothing wrong with being who you are,” said Gladio, with a glance that took in Ignis as well. 

“If there's rules against liking you,” Noct said, “then they're stupid rules.” 

“Little rebel prince,” Ardyn said, and kissed his hand. 

On a whim that he had no need to suppress, Ignis bent over Ardyn and stole a lazy kiss. “You are wondrous,” he said, and stroked gently between Ardyn's legs to make him shiver. 

Ignis straightened, and his brow furrowed. He raised his hand to his face and licked his finger.

“Bloody hell,” he said. 

“Told you!” Prompto cackled. “Blueberries!”


End file.
